Aiko Kudou and Her New Boyfriend
by brslover77
Summary: OUT OF HIATUS MODE! WOOHOO! Aiko suddenly gets a new love interest...and it's not Muttsulini! He's the new guy in Class A and he is the perfect boy so to speak. Aiko falls for him, and starts to develop a crush on him. She asks Muttsulini to help her ask him out! How will he feel about this? Will he grow really jealous? Will new feelings emerge from this connection? Kouta x Aiko
1. The Big Dilemma

**This is a Kouta x Aiko fanfic. They are my favorite couple. So deal with it! xD**

**Chapter 1**

**The Big Dilemma**

* * *

Akihisa's POV 

Today was a normal day at Fumizuki Academy. All of the students are studying and just relaxing, and that goes for every class except Year 2's Class F. Well that's us. We're usually called the idiots, but we're used to it by now.

Suddenly I see Yuuji and Kirishima-san. They're just doing what they always do everyday- Yuuji is threatened by Kirishima-san and tries to run away. Boring.

Then I see Minami and Himeji-san looking at...photos of us cross dressing?

I began to eavesdrop on them.

"Hey, Mizuki, this one is really cute!"

"That's my favorite one from now on! May I keep it?"

"No! It's mine! I like that one the best as well!"

"You already had one like this in your room!"

There's a picture like that in Minami's room!

What was the photo anyway? Was it of us? I looked closer and closer until...

"Hey Aki, what are you doing?"

Shoot.

"Um...what are you girls talking about?"

"You don't need to know Aki."

"But I have the right to know...OWW MY SPINE!"

Minami dealt pain to me that wasn't even possible to understand.

"Akihisa-kun, eavesdropping on Minami-chan and I is not acceptable!"

I laughed. Not because of Himeji-san but because of the pain I experienced. It hurts so much it's somehow funny.

"PLEASE STOP! UNCLE! UNCLE!"

Suddenly, the wooden and almost demolished sliding door opened. And out came Kudou-san, Muttsulini, Kinoshita-san, and Hideyoshi.

"Muttsulini! Where the heck were you?"

"Independent training."

He held out his camera filled with new photos. My eyes shined at the pure sight of the camera. I immediately pulled out the rest of my month's food budget.

"I'll have all of them!"

"They all cost 10,000 yen."

"10,000 YEN!"

Suddenly life looked blank on me.

"Hey, hey, Muttsulini-kun!"

I saw Kudou-san walk up to Muttsulini. I grabbed a nose plug, just in case she gets sneaky again with her skirt.

"What?"

"Do you want to know what's under my skirt?"

My nose is starting to build up again.

Muttsulini's nose exploded.

"MUTTSULINI!"

I grabbed him by the face.

"DON'T DIE ON ME HERE!"

Muttsulini stood up weakly and then fell again into my bloody arms.

"Tell my mother that I..."

"What? Tell her what?"

"...that I hated her with a passion..."

"MUTTSULINI!"

He passed out.

"Aw...I'm sorry Muttsulini-kun..."

Kudou-san, what are you doing?

I saw her grab his camera.

"Looks like I'll be taking this for a bit."

"No...Not...my camera..."

He passed out again.

"MUTTSULINI!"

~.~.~.~

Aiko was at Class A. She immediately walked up to the new guy at Class A, Shigure. They were like the best of friends after only a day of constant conversation. Aiko, who thought that Shigure was really cute, wanted to make a close friendship with him, because he seemed her type.

"Hey Shigure-kun!"

"Oh, hello Kudou-san!"

They both high-fived really loudly.

"So, whatcha doing?"

"Ah, I'm going to the park to play basketball. Do you want to come?"

Aiko got excited. "Yeah, totally!"

"Then meet me at 6 so we can shoot some hoops!"

Shigure smiled. Aiko, blushing, smiled back. Her heart was beating really fast, beating in short spasms.

"Yes...see you there!"

Before Shigure left, he turned to Aiko.

"Oh, I forgot! Can you bring a camera? We should take some scenery pictures while we're there."

"Aw, yes! I'll bring it!"

"Thanks a bunch Kudou-san! I couldn't do anything without you!"

As Shigure left, Aiko heavily blushed.

Yuuko and Shouko, who were observing the pair, were suspicious.

"What were you two talking about?"

Aiko didn't notice Yuuko and Shouko was standing there and began to daydream.

"If only I could ask him out...I think I'm starting to like him more than a friend..."

Yuuko laughed.

"Oh? You're developing a crush on him...I see..."

"NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT WITH SHIGURE-KUN!"

"I see you're blushing."

"N...NOOO! WE'RE JUST REALLY GOOD FRIENDS! BELIEVE ME!"

"Well I just heard you saying that you might like him more than a friend..."

"THAT WAS JUST MY DAYDREAM!"

"But you wouldn't just dream that without a reason, right?"

"I guess..."

Shouko joined in.

"What about Tsuchiya-kun? Don't you like him as well?"

"AS I SAID A MILLION OF TIMES, I DON'T HAVE ANY KIND OF RELATIONSHIP WITH MUTTSULINI-KUN!"

"It doesn't seem like you don't."

"WELL, I MOVED ON TO SOMEONE ELSE, OKAY?"

"So you say you do like him."

"NO! NO YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA!"

"So why don't you ask Shigure out?"

"I...I can't...bring myself to ask him. I don't want to ruin our friendship..."

"But you can't lie about your feelings."

"I...I know...but..."

Shouko changed into a calmer voice.

"Ask him out...don't be afraid to express your special feelings for him."

"But..."

~.~.~.~

Muttsulini was looking for his camera because Aiko had took it the other day and never gave it back. He looked everywhere, from the gym lockers to the classes, but yet he couldn't find it.

He gave up. But when he knocks his arm against his locker he finds a letter, with a green bowtie keeping its contents together.

_It better be my camera._

He opens up the letter and he finds the camera. But there was something else that was attached to it.

_To Muttsulini-kun_

_Here's your camera. I'm really sorry that I took it. I was intending to give it to you, but I couldn't find the time._

_What time do you have?_

_This letter is actually something else. Um...can you see me after school? Outside? I need to talk to you about something. Something important. Thanks!_

_~Aiko Kudou_

Muttsulini was dazed for a second. What was Aiko going to talk about? It couldn't have been about school; she could always come in and talk about it. It had to be something really serious. Something secret. But what was it? Then Muttsulini thought of the outcomes.

_Wait, does she like me?_

_~.~.~.~_

Muttsulini's POV

It was after school in a breeze, but for me, it was torture. I kept anticipating the fact that Aiko liked me. And I didn't like that one bit.

Then, I saw Aiko sitting by the tree, with her yellow dress and pink purse.

Oh no, she does like me. And she's asking me out on a date! What do I do? I don't like her back!

Then Aiko sees me. I grow really nervous that my life is going to end soon.

"Muttsulini-kun! You made it!"

"Yeah, I made it."

"Then...you won't be offended if I talk about this?"

"Sure."

I saw Aiko blushing and talking in a soft tone.

"Um...then...can you help me with something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"There's this boy in my class that I really like...and..."

I was screaming tears of joy in my head. But yet at the same time I felt disappointed...why is that?

"...will you help me convince him to go out with me?"

My life went downhill from there.

Wait, wait, why am I worrying about Aiko and her new love interest? I don't even care about her anyway! Why am I worried? This is not right!

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Will you help me ask him out?"

I had no idea what to say. On one hand I want to say yeah sure, but on the other hand I want to smash the new guy on the ground and kill him. Oh this isn't good at all.

"Yeah sure. But who's the new guy?"

"His name is Shigure. And he is the sweetest guy ever. He thought that I was really cute!"

I groaned loudly for Aiko to hear my complaints.

"What's wrong, Muttsulini-kun?"

"Nothing."

"I see...well..."

There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds. I had no idea what to say to her.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Maybe you can ask him out for me?"

"Why don't you write a letter?"

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that! Thanks a lot Muttsulini-kun!"

She kissed me on the cheek. I blushed.

"Just forget about what I said, okay?"

How could I forget when it's already lodged in my head?

Aiko left.

And I felt that the whole world was going to crumble into pieces.

No, I don't like her! I don't like her! Why is this coming up in my head? Get out! Get out of my head!

I sighed. This was going to be torture for me.

~.~.~.~

Akihisa's POV

Well, I haven't seen Muttsulini in a while. Where did he go? He probably went for independent training.

Then we see him all dazed and tired. What happened to him?

"Hey, Muttsulini! You want to play "Doubt it" with Yuuji, Hideyoshi, and I?"

"Yeah sure."

"Yush!"

We passed out all of the cards.

"Let's play!"

* * *

**First chapter done! Hope you like it! Sorry if it's short.  
**

**~Brslover77**


	2. Aiko and Shigure

**I think that I am going to go by the light novel format more closely. It just brings in the authenticity of the chapters; it isn't too fluffy or serious, and could really bring in some humor. Well this chapter is an exception. Next chapter I'll go in more closely. Anyways I'm also working on my other story, and it's turning out really well. Okay, I need to shut up and get to the good stuff!**

**Chapter 2**

**Aiko and Shigure**

* * *

Let's recap on what just happened, shall we?

Aiko and Shigure were planning to shoot some hoops at the park, and Aiko plans to ask him out when the time was right. Aiko asks Voyeur for advice, and Voyeur isn't too happy about it for some unknown reason.

So let's start there.

~.~.~.~

_**Aiko's POV**_

I was all dressed up in my athletic outfit ready for one of my favorite sports-basketball. I quickly lunged for the orange ball with just a single hop, with endless energy building up inside of me. I also grabbed a water bottle, my bike, and my headband.

"Shigure-kun isn't going to defeat me this time!"

I headed out. I jumped on my bicycle and pedaled as fast as I could, with the wind breaking through my feet. The park was pretty far from my house, and it was almost setting, so if I wanted to defeat Shigure-kun, I would have to have all the time that I needed.

After ten minutes of pedaling, I grew exhausted. I wanted to get there as fast as possible, but I pedaled so fast that I soon became overcome with drowsiness.

"How am I going to beat him in this condition?"

Looking up at the sky full of thought, I pondered. It was a while since I had ever glanced at the sky, so it was somewhat refreshing. But when I turned around, Shigure was standing in front of me.

"Kudou-san! You're here!"

My heart skipped a beat in complete surprise.

"Ah-Shigure-kun! I'm...sorry...I was just exhausted..."

"I could see you pedaling so fast on your bicycle."

"Was that a bad thing?"

Shigure smiled.

"No, not at all, you looked very cute rushing to get here."

"Un."

"What's wrong Kudou-san?"

"Nothing!"

"Let me feel your head. You might have a fever."

"Wait, Shigure-kun...Un...it feels hot...fufu..."

"It seems that you're hot. Why don't you lie down?"

"No...Un...I want to play..."

"No, you shouldn't play in this condition. Why don't we sit down by that tree?"

"Un."

Ah, Shigure-kun is so cute and gentlemen-like, I just can't stand it!

We both sat down at the tree, the shade cooling me with a soothing feel.

Shigure-kun touched my forehead once more. I immediately blushed with embarrassment.

"Ah-Shigure-kun...you...didn't have to...Un..."

"It's totally fine. After all, I'm stuck with an incredibly cute girl sleeping on my lap, right?"

"Shigure-kun, you're embarrassing me!"

I was overcome by the feelings of love I displayed for him.

"Hm...Un...it looks like your forehead is feeling better, but you should lie down some more just in case."

"Thank you...Shigure-kun..."

"No problem Kudou-san."

Should I confess to him? I kept having this feeling that he would one day be taken away from me, and I wouldn't been able to deal with it after. But it storms through my head-should I? Our friendship is too close, and if I confessed, things wouldn't be the same. But...what if he says yes? Oh no...He's probably not going to say yes anyway...

But I unexpectedly made my move.

"Shigure-kun...there's something I need to talk about with you."

"What is it Kudou-san?"

"You...know...our strong friendship...right?"

"An unbreakable bond between two individuals, right?"

"Yes, that's another way to put it..."

"So, what's wrong Kudou-san? Have I done something wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No...It's not that...What if...that relationship between those two individuals...turned into...love...?"

"If it turned into love? Is there something you would like to specify from this viewpoint?"

"Un..."

"Kudou-san?"

"Un..."

"Hm?"

"I..."

I stopped at that point. I just couldn't say it. Those forbidden three words. I couldn't say that I loved him. It would have been too much to handle for me and for Shigure-kun as well...

"Kudou-san, are you alright?"

"I...Un..."

"Kudou-san?"

But in the end, I couldn't say it. All those feelings inside of me were about to blow up and turn into bits of confetti.

"I...love...that I met you...Shigure-kun..."

"Kudou-san, are you crying?"

"No...No! I'm...really sorry! I..."

"I... love that I met you too Kudou-san."

"Shi...Shigure-kun?"

"Please, wipe your tears."

"But...I can't...I keep crying!"

"It's alright. I'll be with you the entire time."

"Thank you...Shigure-kun..."

"No problem, Kudou-san."

I was still dazed from the sudden statement that he delivered to my ears. My heart was beating faster and faster, and I couldn't take it. But with experience I calmed down, my heartbeat slowing down bit by bit.

"But...did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"About how you loved that you met me...and all those times when we were together...you...loved it?"

"Let me be straight about my response right now, is that fine Kudou-san?"

"Yes, please, go on."

"It's true...I meant what I said 100%. I loved that I met you. All those times when we were high fiving each other every time we saw each other...it really puts me in a calm mood. When we first met, I was like a total stranger to everyone...except you. Now with your help I'm making more friends then ever."

"More...friends...huh?"

"Yes."

"So...it seems that I was used...huh?"

"No...You're different from everyone else...You're Aiko Kudou. And no one else is ever going to be like you. I like that in people."

"Shigure-kun..."

"I'm sorry for any misunderstandings."

"It's alright..."

Shigure-kun felt my forehead again.

"Oh? It seems that your forehead is all better now. That talk must have cooled it down."

"Yes, it seems."

"Want to go shoot some hoops?"

"Yes! I would love to!"

Shigure-kun and I walked to the basketball court, with him at my side holding my hand. The sun was about to set, and the sky looked like a cool orange shade. But I was wondering about one thing.

Was holding hands common in a relationship?

No, we're not in a relationship...I just said that I loved meeting him, and he said that to me as well. It's not a relationship...Shigure-kun is just holding my hand so I don't faint and fall down again. Yeah...it's not a relationship...

"This...looks...like we're a couple..."

Man, I blurt out stuff in my head a lot, and yet it has to happen at this moment.

"What's wrong Kudou-san?"

"Ah...Nothing...Forget about it..."

I sighed. I guess boys are always oblivious to girls' feelings...

"Ah, we're here!"

"Yes!"

"Do you have the ball?"

"Yes! Let me get it!"

I grabbed my purse and lunged for the ball.

"Here it is..."

"Ah, thanks a bunch Kudou-san! I'm sorry for making you bring it. I lost my ball out in the streets, so..."

"No, it's totally fine! I would have gotten it anyways!"

"Well thanks for saving me all the trouble of finding my ball. I owe you so much right now...how can I repay you?"

"No, you don't have to repay me at all! You have done a lot for me and I'm just repaying back!"

"Aw, you shouldn't have. You already helped me with so many things, it's like I barely help you at all."

"No, please, you have helped me out even more!"

"No, it's me that should be apologizing for making you go through major stress."

"No, it's me Shigure-kun!"

We were going back and forth. But I liked that part about Shigure-kun. He always understands me and tries to help me as much as possible.

"So let's shoot some hoops!"

"Let's go Shigure-kun!"

I passed the ball to Shigure-kun. With a swift movement he threw the ball with his hands arched in the right position and smashed it into the net.

"Amazing, Shigure-kun! But I can also do that too!"

"Well let's see you try!"

Shigure-kun passed the ball to me. Using the same technique that he used, I arched my hands slightly to match my position on the court. Shigure-kun was standing by me, waiting to snatch it from me. But with his attempt, I quickly spun and avoided him, then jumped as high as possible slamming the ball into the net.

But with that technique I got stuck in the net, my fingers twirling around the spaces of the net in intricate movements.

"Kudou-san, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just need to untwist myself."

"I'll catch you!"

I fidgeted around, trying to find an opening in the knots that I made. Finally I found a place where I could untie the knot, and started moving the string around. Shigure-kun was waiting for me to fall down, his hands in position to catch me. With my other hand that was free I tried moving the string and getting all of the knots untied at the same time. It wouldn't be nice to play with a knotted net. Now that gets really hard.

But I managed to untie every single knot before my hand let go, causing me to fall from the net.

"Kudou-san! I'm right here!"

"Shigure-kun!"

Those quick and exhilarating moments were unforgettable, and wondered through my mind before Shigure-kun catches me, sending him and me to the ground on top of each other.

"Shigure-kun, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But I should be asking you that."

"Shigure-kun, you didn't have to."

"But yet I did, see?"

My heart skipped a beat.

"I guess...thanks a lot...Shigure-kun..."

"No problem. It's the least I can do after you have helped me, right?"

"Un..."

Shigure-kun looked up. It was getting dark.

"Ah, let's go home, shall we?"

"Ah, yes, we should."

Shigure-kun and I smiled at each other and held each other's hands tightly. At last, we started for our houses, and when the time goes, we'll split up. But I liked today's experience. I learned something. I learned that bonds are bonds and that they will always stay intact no matter what happens, even if they totally separate.

And I was going to keep it that way.

~.~.~.~

_**Narrator's POV**_

Meanwhile, the boys were about to play a game of "Doubt it".

"You all know the rules." Yuuji smirked.

"Thy must play thy cards wisely."

"The person with two cards remaining is the winner." Voyeur had a blank expression.

"It's all or nothing, like my food budget, right Muttsulini?" Akihisa nervously said.

"It seems."

"Ah, Akihisa, you aren't afraid to lose your money to us again?"

"No! This time you better watch out, because this time I'm going to beat you all in your own game."

"LET'S START!"

Now for the sake of simplicity from this game there will the names of the line. Ex. Yuuji: "You aren't going to beat me."

Yuuji: "I'll start. Seven."

Hideyoshi: Tis an eight."

Voyeur: "Nine."

Akihisa: "I doubt it!"

Voyeur: "Nope, it's a nine."

Akihisa: "Shoot!" (Grabbing cards) _Shoot, none of them were honest!_

Yuuji: "Hurry up Akihisa."

Akihisa: "Give me a second!"

Hideyoshi: "I'll continue. Tis an ace."

Voyeur: "One."

Yuuji: "Here's a two."

Akihisa: "I doubt it!"

_10 minutes later_

Akihisa: "Why isn't it fair? I have 36 cards and you guys all have four!"

Yuuji: "Well, it's your fault that you screw up too many times."

Hideyoshi: "Wow, Akihisa, you are not smart."

Akihisa: "Hey!"

Then suddenly, Minami and Mizuki enter the room.

"Ah, good evening Akihisa-kun, Kinoshita-kun, Sakamoto-kun, and Tsuchiya-kun."

"Ah, good evening Minami and Himeji-san."

"What are you guys doing Aki?"

"Top secret information."

"Tell me now or I'll rip your guts."

"I'm sorry! We're playing a card game!"

While Akihisa and Minami were talking, Voyeur was looking out the window. He then sees Aiko and Shigure walking together holding hands. Suddenly his fury builds up again, in ways that were not possible for a calm mind like him, but in a glance he loses it.

And he clenches his fist.

* * *

**Second chapter done! It's longer and more romantic, if you ask me, but in this story things are always a bit on the serious side. Please review!**

**~Brslover77**


	3. Voyeur's Move

**As I said from my other story, I'm on total writer's block. But for some reason I'm good with this story.**

**Chapter 3**

**Voyeur's Move**

* * *

Question 1: What is the formula for volume of spheres?

Himeji Mizuki's Answer:

4r3/3 times 3.14

Teacher's Comment: Correct. The procedure is that you multiply 4 times the radius cubed divided by 3, and then you multiply that answer by 3.14.

Yoshii Akihisa's Answer:

3.14 times 3.14 times blueberry pie

Teacher's Comment: That is the most absurd answer I have ever seen in history.

~.~.~.~

Today was just a normal day in class, just how I liked it be. But for some reason this idiot wants to go to the amusement park with everyone-not how I like to spend my weekends.

Yuuji! You're not supposed to narrate like that!

Well it's not my fault that you made me do it Akihisa.

Okay, I'm taking over!

So I heard Minami and Himeji-san talk about going to Kisaragi Park with everyone.

"We're going to Kisaragi Park with everyone?"

"That sounds really fun!"

"I got my own swimsuit just for this!"

"Your own?"

Oh heck no. My nose is about to explode any second if I try to imagine Himeji-san in a swimsuit. Don't think of it...don't think of Himeji-san...

"Yeah, the other swimsuit didn't fit me."

"Didn't fit? Oh I see how it is."

"No, it's not that! It's just...um..."

"Hmm?"

"It's not my fault that I gained weight, alright?"

"Fufu...you have to keep guard of yourself or it isn't going to look pretty."

"I know...I try not to eat my cooking and give it to the boys..."

I'm going to run away now before Himeji-san sees me and asks me to eat her deadly food.

But I was too late. Himeji-san and Minami saw me.

Dear God...please help me in this...

"Akihisa-kun, I have something to give you!"

"Um...what is it Himeji-san?"

I could already foresee my death. Even if it's not food, I know a certain group is watching me.

"Will you...um..."

That group is right behind me now. I'm getting scared.

"Um...Will you...take...?"

Just frickin say it already Himeji-san! Just end my misery!

"Will you take this lunch that I made myself?"

Goodbye cruel world. Hello River Styx.

"SO HIMEJI IS ALLOWED TO GIVE YOSHII FOOD AND HE GOES OFF THE HOOK? UNACCEPTABLE! I SAY DEATH TO THE TRAITOR!"

"DEATH TO THE TRAITOR!"

Don't worry guys. I'll be safe...in River Styx...

"Um...wait!"

Himeji-san, what are you doing?

"It's not what you think! It's just that...well...I..."

"Hmmm?"

"Uh...hehe!"

"LET'S GET HIM!"

Himeji-san, why did you laugh?

"YAHOO! LET'S GO GUYS!"

Hm? Kudou-san, what are you doing here?

"What is it?"

"We're going to the amusement park now! Then we're going shopping!"

Minami and Himeji-san both gleamed at the ideas.

"Let's go Aki!"

"Come on let's go Akihisa-kun!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO WHEN I'M TRAPPED ON A CROSS!"

"We'll get you out!"

"YOSHII MUST STAY HERE WITH US SO HE COULD BE TORTURED."

"PLEASE LET ME GO!"

~.~.~.~

Ow...that was going to leave a mark.

So basically we all gathered at Kisaragi Park; Kudou-san and this new guy that I don't know, Minami and Himeji-san, Kirishima-san and Yuuji, and Muttsulini and Hideyoshi.

But I was focused on the new guy. Who the heck is he?

"Who are you?"

"Ah, I'm Shigure, nice to meet you. I'm accompanying Kudou-san to the park."

"Shigure, huh?"

"Yes."

"Ne ne Shigure-kun, let's go to the roller coasters first!"

"Alright."

"Ne ne, everyone let's go to the roller coasters!"

Everyone cheered, including me, especially because the new guy didn't think that I was an idiot.

But Muttsulini didn't smile. I wonder what wrong with him. Probably Kudou-san and Shigure. Ever since I saw them he grew uneasy.

"Muttsulini, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hm?"

"..."

Well that was interrupted by two specific girls catching our attention.

"Well, let me change into my bathing suit..."

"Shall we?"

Oh no. I saw Muttsulini and my nose explode with blood.

"Aki! Tsuchiya!"

"Akihisa-kun! Tsuchiya-kun!"

Please excuse us from our miseries right now.

But why was Kudou-san laughing at us?

"Hahaha fufu you guys never disappoint!"

"You're acting like we're doing stand up comedy?"

"It seems like it though fufu!"

"SHUT UP!"

Kudou-san laughs again.

Muttsulini wasn't just angry he was furious at Kudou-san.

"Kudou Aiko..."

"Ne Muttsulini-kun, is there anything you want to say?"

"I..."

Suddenly we realized that we were too close to one of the water rides and we immediately got soaked in water.

Us guys are fine with that...but the girls...

"My blouse is all drenched!"

Blood spurted out from me and Muttsulini's noses like a volcano.

Kudou-san sees this and hatches up another plan to rouse us. Get ready for the most excruciating nosebleed that is possible in mankind.

"Ah...my blouse is all drenched...and my bra is showing as well..."

"PLEASE GIVE US MERCY!"

Suddenly in the remaining vision I had left I saw Minami and Himeji-san with a dark purple and red aura surrounding them.

"Aki...you dirty boy..."

"Akihisa-kun...please reflect on what you've done..."

Um...girls? Is there something wrong?

AHHHHH HELP ME!

"You're not going anywhere Aki."

MY ARM!

MY FRICKIN ARM!

BUT WHY ISN'T MUTTSULINI BEING PUNISHED? HE DID THE SAME THING AS ME!

But Muttsulini wasn't even paying attention to us. He was staring at Kudou-san and Shigure.

There must be something wrong about this situation. But I don't even know what's happening right now, except that I am getting tortured by the girls.

"Please, let me go!"

I was tangled in ropes that were indestructible.

"Not until you apologize this instant."

"I'M SORRY!"

I can't believe all that time spent on torture was in the line that we were in for the roller coaster.

"We're almost there."

"As long as I'm with Yuuji I will be safe."

"No promises on that."

"Oh yeah? I'll prove it."

"Oh no you're not going to use a tazer on me...AHHH!"

"Rest in peace Yuuji."

Finally, we were the first in line for the roller coaster. There were three to a seat, so I already knew my position.

"Aki, you're sitting with us!"

"Yeah...I know..."

At least I was sitting next to Himeji-san.

So here was the line up- I was sitting in between Minami and Himeji-san, Yuuji was sitting with Kirishima-san and Hideyoshi, and Muttsulini was sitting with Kudou-san and Shigure. This was just normal arrangement.

I'm surprised Muttsulini would even care to sit next to Kudou-san and Shigure.

"Hey, Muttsulini!"

"What?"

"Why are you sitting next to Kudou-san and Shigure?"

"There were no more seats for me."

"What? You could switch with me! I could really use some alone time from the girls."

"What did you say Aki?"

"No-Nothing!"

"Good."

I sighed.

Alright! The roller coaster is finally moving. At first it was really slow, but when it came to the very top and started dropping down, that was the fun part.

"WHEEEEEEE!"

"AHHHH I'M REALLY SCARED HELP ME AKIHISA-KUN!"

"Mizuki hold on!"

Okay, I wish I never agreed to sit with the girls. I'm right between them, and I'm feeling uncomfortable in the chest area...

PSHHH!

"Akihisa-kun!"

"There's blood everywhere in my shirt!"

"AHH!"

"BAKA!"

"Ne, Yoshii, you're having a fun time sitting with the girls?"

"Screw you Kudou-san."

"Oh? I hear some bad language against a girl, I hear?"

I wanted to kill her with a pencil.

"Now now Kudou-san, you can't be so tricky."

"Shigure-kun?"

Oh, so Shigure's here to save the day. How wonderful.

"Don't do that, alright?"

"Okay."

I saw Muttsulini just sitting there. Is he angry at Kudou-san? Because he isn't talking. Or getting a nosebleed.

"Hey Muttsulini!"

"What?"

"You seem really quiet."

"I'm always quiet."

"Well at least you say something or get a nosebleed."

"Yeah, Muttsulini-kun, what's the matter?"

"Kudou Aiko, stay out of this."

"You have no right to kick me out of your conversations fufu!"

"Well in this case yes."

Kudou-san was quite disturbed for some reason.

"Well then why are you down all of a sudden?"

"Nothing."

"Well then, I'll give you a reward...practically..."

PSHHH!

"Muttsulini!"

I grabbed his face.

"You can't die on me here!"

"Tell my father..."

"Tell him what?"

"...that I hated him with a passion..."

"MUTTSULINI!"

"Kudou-san. I told you not to be tricky."

"Oh, I'm sorry Shigure-kun! I just wanted to have fun!"

"Oh Kudou-san. You're always like this it seems?"

"Mhmm! I do this on a regular basis!"

"Oh Kudou-san."

Both of them laughed, much to Muttsulini's sudden anger.

"Muttsulini?"

The ride suddenly stopped. Everyone was bumping against each other right after that.

And then Kudou-san and Muttsulini's heads clashed against each other.

"Ow!"

"Muttsulini-kun, I'm really sorry!"

"I can't say I believe you."

Then the announcements came.

"We are very sorry to inform you that the ride has suddenly broken down. Please remain calm and stay in your seats until we can arrange a mechanic to repair the ride. Until then please remain in your seats. Thank you."

Everyone yelled. Even I heard Kirishima-san and Yuuji shriek. Well, only Yuuji shrieked technically. Okay you get my point.

"WHAT?"

"WE'RE GOING TO BE STUCK HERE!"

Great. We're going to be stuck here for a while. Minami and Himeji-san were like frightened to no end. They were shrieking, holding on to each other's wrists.

The wind suddenly sliced through our hairs, magically moving them to their direction. It was so strong I had an assumption that there was a hurricane driving by. But there aren't any natural disasters in Japan right?

Minami's and Himeji-san's hands suddenly let go, and we were blown to the wind's side, which was east. And Minami, who was to the left of me, fell right on top of me, with her hands touching my mouth.

This looked entirely wrong in many ways even an idiot like me could figure out.

"Um...Minami?"

Okay, Minami didn't hear me because her hand was stuck to my mouth because of the wind.

But, for some reason, I enjoyed having this moment. I wonder what that would lead to.

So I shut up.

Minami seemed like she didn't mind having her hand on my mouth.

But Himeji-san did.

"Akihisa-kun..."

And apparently I was supposed to mind.

Just then I heard a loud crack. Right near me. I frantically looked around, finding any nearby cracks in my area, but to my expense, I could not detect any of them. It wasn't a crack right? Because if there was a crack, some one might fall down and fall like 30 ft off the ground. And that would lead to a death, right? Right? Tell me I'm right!

"Aki, is there something wrong?"

Minami flushed with embarrassment as she attempted to pull her hand out of my lips, but failed. I looked at Himeji-san, full of anger.

"No...There's nothing wrong..."

And then...

"**AHHHH! MUTTSULINI-KUN! SHIGURE-KUN! HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO FALL! PLEASE!"**

Kudou-san?

I saw it. Her seat was broken, leaving Kudou-san hanging from the poles under the rails holding up the roller coaster. She cried desperately screaming for help.

Minami, Himeji-san, Kirishima-san, Yuuji, Muttsulini, Shigure, and I turned around, and she was gone. We all cried hysterically.

"KUDOU-SAN!"

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!"

Shigure pulled out his hand for Kudou-san to take.

"Kudou-san! Take my hand!"

Kudou-san desperately tried to reach the hand, but couldn't. Her other hand hanging on to the poles desperately was starting to slip.

Suddenly Minami made her move.

"Kudou! Here! I'll reach you!"

I saw Minami standing up from her seat and was climbing to the poles in an attempt to reach Kudou-san.

"Minami, what are you doing?"

"Trust me, I got this!"

"MINAMI-CHAN PLEASE DON'T! YOU'LL FALL!"

"Minami! Listen to Himeji-san! Don't go! You'll fall! We can't lose another good friend!"

"Aki?"

"Just listen to me! You're an awesome person. But that doesn't mean that you have to pull yourself to the line!"

"Aki...thank you...but I'm still going!"

Fine. Go on after the speech that I made myself.

I saw Muttsulini attempt to reach Kudou-san, but if Shigure couldn't reach her, then what are the chances that he could reach her?

"Minami!"

"What...AHH!"

Minami fell, her hands slipping from the poles.

"MINAMI!"

I immediately pulled out my hand and almost fell trying to reach Minami.

"AKIHISA-KUN! MINAMI-CHAN!"

Himeji-san held on to my ankle using all of her strength that she had left.

"Hi-Himeji-san?"

"AKIHISA-KUN! I WON'T LET YOU FALL!"

"Let's help!"

"YUUJI?"

"Akihisa! Himeji! Shimada! Hold on! Shouko, help me!"

"Yes my dear."

"Hold on to me!"

"Yes."

"Hideyoshi! Help me too!"

"Okay!"

"Himeji, pull as much as you can!"

"Um, I'll try!"

"Hello? I'm falling too you know!"

Kudou-san...oh...I forgot about her.

"Ku-Kudou-san!"

And finally, I saw Muttsulini make his move.

"Kudou Aiko..."

Kudou-san was surprised as much as I was at that time.

"Mutt-Muttsulini?"

Kudou-san blushed.

"Here...take my hand..."

"Um...I'm trying!"

Kudou-san, mustering all of the courage and strength that she could get, went with her instinct. She immediately jumped, risking the fact that she let go of her hand that was holding on to the poles, and luckily grabbed Muttsulini's hand.

"Kudou-san! I'll help too! I'll hold on to him!"

Agh, it's Shigure to the rescue again.

"Shigure-kun! Muttsulini-kun!"

And with their "teamwork", they managed to pull Kudou-san up. Looks like we're not experiencing any deaths today.

Oh yeah, I forgot about Minami.

"PULL!"

Everyone pulled, even Kudou-san, Shigure, and Muttsulini, who were all terrified after that short incident that almost killed them.

And with everyone's teamwork, we all managed to get Minami up into the seats again.

For some reason, I grew really distressed with the fact that Minami almost died, and that if I didn't take action, she would of fell to her death...and only that statement scares me.

But I was glad Minami was alive.

It's most likely that we'll never go on a roller coaster again. Well, at least not here again.

The announcer said that the roller coaster was fixed up and ready to go until they spotted the broken seat. Kudou-san was sitting on Shigure's lap because her area was broken. Then they told us to wait for a moment so they could get the slides.

Hm...I wonder what these slides were. I hope we get to slide off our seats onto the ground.

But we had to wait another 10 minutes for them to get the slides and somehow throw it up there for us to catch. Then they told us to roll it to the ground so they could mount it, and soon, there was a slide all pumped up ready for people to slide down them.

Now this was going to be fun.

Kudou-san and Minami didn't have anytime to cry before they passed out the slides.

"WHEEEEEE!"

Now, it is officially over. We're totally not going shopping after this incident.

We all sighed. Today was a long day, right?

And then the crying started.

"SHIGURE-KUN I WAS SO SCARED!"

Shigure patted Kudou-san's back intending to comfort her.

Muttsulini glared at Shigure.

There is seriously something wrong with Muttsulini. He's not acting right. Usually he would do nothing. But why?

"AKI!"

Minami hugged me with great force; I almost thought that it wasn't intending to be a hug.

"Minami..."

"I...I WAS SO SCARED! I'm sorry...that I made you...go through this..."

I somehow smiled.

"It's totally fine."

"Um...really?"

"Yeah, totally. I expected that you would mess up considering that you're not...AHHHH MY SPINE!"

"STOP SAYING THAT YOU BAKA!"

My life almost ended that day.

~.~.~.~

_**Narrator's POV**_

Voyeur was walking through the halls, constantly thinking about Aiko and Shigure, and how their relationship has grown.

_No...This can't be...I can't be doing this kind of stuff...it's not the real me..._

Voyeur couldn't take it.

_Anyways, why didn't Aiko thank me? She only thanked Shigure and not me. I was the one who even tried to reach Aiko in the first place. He tried, but he failed. So why didn't she thank me? I hate that Shigure..._

But a chill immediately went through his spine.

_No! Why am I thinking of that! That's not even important! Unless..._

Voyeur knew why he had these sudden feelings. But he didn't understand them fully in order to comprehend what these feelings were.

He immediately understood his mission though.

"I won't let Shigure interfere with my life any longer."

* * *

**Done! It's a lot longer than what I expected it to be, but deal with it! xD Please review!**

**~Brslover77**


	4. Love Sick

**Hello guys. It's been SUCH a while since I updated this. Things got in the way, like school, and family issues, and I suddenly started to drift away from Fanfiction. I APOLOGIZE FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! So, without further ado...HERE YOU GO!**

**Aiko Kudou and Her New Boyfriend**

**Love Sick**

* * *

It was a normal, sunny day, and Class F was lively...as usual. Except the only thing that seemed wrong here was the attendance. Counting the girls, in which there were only two, Himeji and Shimada, was easy enough. Counting the boys, everyone seemed to be here. Except for one.

"Ne, where's Muttsulini?" Akihisa asks. He looks all over the room, watching for a guy with a shiny camera, but to no avail.

The mystery of the 21st century. Muttsulini is not present.

"Tsuchiya-kun isn't here, that's very unusual." Himeji says, pondering.

"Maybe he was subdued to the flu?" Hideyoshi suggests.

"But he was never sick for the past 2 years!" Akihisa says.

Yuuji stands up, surveying the classroom. He tried to think of possible ideas of to where he was at.

Then, he raised the theory.

"Muttsulini's probably spying on someone?"

The whole class stared at Yuuji in distraught and confusion.

"Yuuji, that's nonsense. Muttsulini would never—"

"For the past couple of days, he acted awfully weird. It's hard to define his personality exactly, but it has something with jealousy."

"Jealousy? Muttsulini's never jealous."

"You never know Akihisa. There's something up with him."

"I wonder what happened..." Shimada says, looking up at the ceiling in deep thought.

What a mystery. Yare yare.

~.~.~

In reality, Yuuji was correct in his theories.

He was stationed at the top of the ceiling in the prestigious Class A, waiting for someone to walk in through those doors. Someone with short green hair. Someone who always teases him; someone who causes him to have massive, life-threatening nosebleeds. That person.

His tape recorder was clutched tightly in his hands. The first step to being an assassin was to minimize breathing as much as possible, so it would be quieter than the air coming through from the windows. No one would notice that there was a spy on the top of their ceiling, watching them. The next step was to quietly move towards the target, which was, in this case, the huge doors.

"C'mon Shigure-kun, the classroom's right here!"

Target confirmed. He moved closer and closer to the doors, recording the conversation.

"Yes, I know. I just need to get something."

"What do you need?"

"Something. I'll be right back."

"Alright! I'll see you later then!"

Suddenly, the doors open, and in comes Aiko Kudou, with a bright smile on her face.

"Yahoo! Hi everyone!"

"Good morning Aiko."

"Class Rep, it seems like you're in a good mood today."

"No, it's been the same."

"Ne, how's you and that pretty boy?" Yuuko Kinoshita barges in.

"It's been good! I think he's going to ask me out!"

"To the dance?!"

"Yup!"

For the first time in Fumizuki Garden's history, there has never been a school dance before. This dance is just like a regular school dance, except it's also a tournament as well.

"Congratulations Aiko."

"Are you going with Sakamoto, Rep?"

"I am."

"Sweet!"

Muttsulini was already enraged in jealousy. He never knew that Aiko would go to the dance...with someone else.

"Yuuko, what about you?"

"Eh..."

"D-Don't tell me you're going alone!"

"Most of the boys here are jerks. I wouldn't ask them out even if I was paid."

"Heheh..that's pretty straightforward."

"Well, I'm not telling a lie."

"Sure..fufu~"

"Anyways, do you really like Shigure?" Shouko asks.

"Yeah...I think I do. I mean, he's sweet and all, and well...he's really nice!"

"What about Tsuchiya?"

Muttsulini listened more closely, moving near so that he could hear them.

"E-Eh...Wel—"

"You used to like him."

"E-EH? I NEVER LIKED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"You were always blushing when you were with him."

"I'm always blushing!"

"So you admit that you were blushing."

"It's a habit!"

"It's okay Aiko. We know you still like him."

"S-Stop it guys...I don't like him anymore! He's such a pervert!"

"Well, he's always been like that."

"B-But...It's starting to get annoying! I wish he could be a normal person, like everyone else!"

"Aiko...You're not being honest." Shouko continues to pursue her.

"I...don't want to talk about this."

"Aiko, please be honest. We won't tell anyone."

"I don't like him!"

"So you hate him."

"I-It's not like that, you see I—"

Muttsulini immediately flew out the window, swift as a bird. He already had enough. Enough of Aiko.

"Kudou Aiko..."

Inside the classroom, there was a slight breeze coming through.

"Ah...the wind is very soothing, considering how hot it is." Yuuko says.

"It's been really hot lately." Shouko adds.

Somehow, Aiko knew that this wind wasn't normal in a typical day, so she looked up. And at the ceiling, she saw a small piece of black fabric float down to the ground.

"Muttsulini-kun..."

* * *

**So sorry if it's short. I'm trying to get some ideas. But thanks for reading.**


End file.
